Life as I knew it
by beforethestorm.88
Summary: Somewhat AU. Prue's thoughts on her death and how her life could have been
1. Default Chapter

Hey everyone! I thought I'd write another story. Updates for my other two are coming. I'm to Las Vegas next week, so don't worry they are coming. Anyway, I saw All Hell Breaks Loose again and I thought to write about Prue's thoughts about her death and what came after it. So yeah, this a somewhat AU story, because it's Prue thoughts about how her life come have been. By the way, this story is written in Prue's point of view.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own this plot line, any new characters I create and my other plot lines. On with the story...  
  
A tornado knocks Prue and Piper to the floor. A clap of thunder is heard, the tornado calms down and Shax appears.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: Dear God.  
  
Prue: No!  
  
Prue gets up off the floor and pushes Dr. Griffiths out of the way. Shax throws an energy ball at Prue and she literally crashes straight through a wall. Piper gets up and Shax throws an energy ball at Piper, sending her crashing through a wall. Shax turns to Dr. Griffiths.  
  
Dr. Griffiths: What are you?  
  
Shax: The end.  
  
He throws an energy ball at Dr. Griffiths and he crashes through a window. Shax looks around. He looks at Prue and Piper unconscious on the floor. Pleased with what he's done, Shax turns back into the wind and flies out the front door. The glass on the door smashes as it slams shut. (Taken from )  
  
Life as I knew it  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I woke up feeling peaceful. Piper was laying on the floor next to me. "Piper, wake   
  
up!" I screamed as I tried shaking her awake. But my hands passed through her body.   
  
"No! Please no! Leo help!" I yelled as I saw the whitelighter orb in. A golden light emitted   
  
from his hands and spread onto my body. Leo gave up and started crying as nothing   
  
could help. He then moved towards Piper. My spirit floated upwards as I saw her waking   
  
up. I arrived Up There in a secluded room. An Elder, clad in golden robes, sat and looked   
  
at me with a saddened look on his face. "I'm sorry Ms. Halliwell. Your death is a shock to   
  
all of us. But don't worry we can reconstitute the Power of Three" he said. "Are you   
  
mad?" I roared. "Do you think I care about the Power of Three? My sisters are now alone.   
  
They are hurt terribly. You don't understand how this will affect them. Piper will become   
  
the oldest sister now. You can't do that to her. She loves her role as middle sister! And   
  
Phoebe! She has lost so many elders now! First Mom, then Grams, and now me! I   
  
demand that you return me to them." The Elder sat calmly through my rant and watched   
  
me. "We cannot allow you told return. There's a new sister, Paige. She your half-sister."   
  
After receiving a questioning look from me he continued. "Her father is Sam. Your   
  
mother's whitelighter." I silently processed this information before raising my head.   
  
"Where is my mother and Grams?" I asked. The Elder sighed and motioned his hand   
  
and my mother and grandmother appeared. I ran towards them with tears in my eyes as I   
  
looked down towards earth, vowing that I would contact my sisters somehow.  
  
That's it. It's rather short but worry, more will come :). Please R & R. 


	2. A plan

Life as I knew it  
  
Chapter 2: A plan  
  
Thanks goes out to all my reviewers! Thanks alot guys!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed, but I do own this plot line, any new characters I create   
  
and my other plot lines. On with the story...  
  
I raced through my chambers in search of my mother's. I burst through a door and   
  
found my mother and grandmother seated on the bed as if they were excepting me.   
  
"Prue, we know what it is that you want." Grams said. "O yeah? What's that?" I snapped.   
  
Grams gave me "the look" and I dropped my head. "Sorry Grams." I mumbled. "That's   
  
fine Prudence." she replied. "Anyway," my mother said, breaking the tension "you want to   
  
contact Piper and Phoebe." I nodded my head. "There is a way to do this but it's very   
  
difficult. You would have to cast a spell to transform your identity, allow you to gain   
  
whitelighter powers, and finally you would have to prove to Piper and Phoebe who you   
  
really are." my mom told me. I looked at her in shock, and then I began to smile. "I could   
  
show them my powers. That's proof right there." I said. "That's only one down sweetie.   
  
You still need ingredients to complete the spell." Grams said. "What are they?" I asked   
  
them. "A lock of your sisters' hair and pure concentrated magic." Mom said.   
  
"Pure concentrated magic?" I repeated. "That's only found in...unicorns." I said with a   
  
look of defeat crossing over my face.  
  
That's it! I know it's short but Prue's quest to find the ingredients is coming up and I wanted to place that in one chapter. Also, it will take up some time. Hope you like it!   
  
R & R. 


End file.
